Maybe Someday
by ilovemark
Summary: Lily and James are married and baby Harry is on the way... but they can't seem to escape from Voldemort's Death Eaters. But maybe someday they'll find away to escape from him. One shot... that just so happens to fit in with stories I've previously written


_A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote for a competition over at hogwartshousecup at Live Journal. There were some restrictions on the story: It had to use three words from a list of nine (I chose apple, clouds, and Muggle), the season the story takes place (early spring), our favorite spell (Stupefy... not exactly my FAVORITE but, well, it fit in the story nicely), and one of two sentences (I chose "Go back to sleep"). I thought I'd post this here so others could enjoy it too, since I'm pretty proud of the outcome. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Maybe Someday**

Lily sat at the table in their kitchenette, staring blankly at recipe cards. She wanted to make James's mother's famous apple pie as a surprise for her husband, but it wasn't going well. Not only was she having difficulty finding the recipe, but also resisting the urge to use magic in such an unworkable kitchen was overwhelming.

Ever since Voldemort had been searching for her and James, Dumbledore had advised that the two of them live as Muggles, traveling from house to house every couple of weeks. Maybe with less magical activity in the area and secrecy sensors surrounding their current residence, Lily and her blossoming family would be safe.

Lily looked down at her large, round belly with a knowing smile. Somewhere in that cocoon, her baby was growing. The mediwizards had told her and James that it wouldn't be too long now… the end of July was looking promising. James couldn't be more excited. Lily set down the recipe cards, placed a hand on her stomach, and leaned back in the chair.

Gazing dreamily out the window, Lily could see the hazy clouds drifting lethargically by. The sun was setting in the west, speckling the clouds with a deep red. The early spring breeze was wafting tauntingly through the open apartment windows, swirling through the twilight. Though it was chilly, Lily liked to feel the fresh air caress her skin. Breathing deeply, she could almost feel her child give a little kick of agreement. Maybe soon they wouldn't have to worry anymore. Maybe soon she would have a kitchen of her own where she could bake without giving up in frustration. Maybe soon she, her husband, and their child could breath easy knowing Voldemort was gone forever.

She stretched her arms back over her head and yawned. James would be home soon with dinner. With difficulty, Lily heaved her big belly out of her chair and gathered the recipe cards. Someday she would be able to use them. Opening a drawer, she placed the cards inside. Feeling tired, Lily decided to read until James got home.

She walked without too much difficulty through their two-room apartment to the bedroom. She reached for her book off of the dresser and went to her side of the bed to lie down. She stretched out over the covers and propped the book on top of the tight, protruding bump that was her stomach.

As Lily read, the words slowly began to smear together as her eyelashes begged to meet. A sleepy fog was dancing just over her head so she at last gave in, and let her wrists give in to the sudden weight of the book. It fell limply to the bed as Lily surrendered to a dreamless sleep.

Lily didn't awaken until she felt the mattress squeak as James climbed into bed next to her. Wiggling her toes, she realized he had taken off her shoes and socks for her and tucked her under the quilts.

"How long have you been home?" Lily asked him in a whisper.

He looked over at her as he took off his glasses, slightly surprised to see her awake. "Awhile…" he answered, leaning back onto his pillow, close to Lily. Under the covers, his hand found her taught stomach and he rubbed it gently. "Go back to sleep… you seem tired still." He kissed her forehead.

Lily nodded in confession, and nestled close to him. His body was warm and comforting. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt safer than she ever had before. He brought his hand up to her face and curled his fingers in her wavy, red hair. And together they slept—the three of them—cozy, protected, and loving.

But like a shot, James and Lily awoke.

They had both heard it—the sound that they always dreaded to hear. The low, sweet, whistling sound of the phoenix. Dumbledore's warning. They were in danger.

Again.

James whipped back the sheets and reached for his wand and glasses—both waiting on the bedside table. Lily struggled off the bed, pulling on her shoes. James was waiting at the doorway to the living room holding out her coat. Covering her stomach with one hand and clutching her wand in the other, Lily followed James out of the apartment.

She could tell he wanted to move faster—run, sprint, fly, get away, and be safe. But Lily couldn't. She hurried after him, breath short, back hurting, hoping they could escape in time. The Death Eaters were on their way… but how had they found them this time?

The Secrecy Sensors were placed in a mile radius around the apartment buildings, hopefully giving the Potters a chance to get out in time. James took Lily's hand as they went down the stairs, their stomping footsteps echoing through the concrete stairwell. A haunting yellow light created sprawling shadows that zigzagged back up the stairs.

"We should have taken Apparation lessons…" James said nervously.

"We didn't exactly get the chance," Lily replied, wishing that they had offered classes while still at Hogwarts, like they did now.

They exited the stairwell and rushed out over the dewy, grassy lawn. James momentarily dropped her hand and was now fiddling in his jacket pocket. It was here that he always kept a pouch full of floo powder. Lily could see his eyes darting here and there and Lily kept a tight grip on her wand. They had to make it to the temporary Order of the Phoenix base where she and James could use their fireplace.

But all of a sudden, a huge beam of red light came firing towards them as a group of people behind them all shouted, "_Stupefy!"_ James and Lily dropped to their knees and the light went soaring over their heads. A second later, Lily and James were back on their feet, grasping each other's hands, and flat-out running towards the nearby neighborhood houses. Lily's heart was pounding against her chest.

"Come on, Lily… We can make it," James was saying encouragingly. "Just a bit further…" He kept tossing fearful looks over his shoulder.

The hooded creatures were pursuing their prey quickly. Like animals, they howled harsh words and hurled green jets of light towards their fleeing shapes in the dark. Ravenous teeth were bared beneath their pure white half-masks. Their tattered sleeves billowed back to reveal wand arms burning deliciously with the mark of the Dark Lord.

Lily wanted to pause to curse them, stop them, anything—but James wouldn't allow it: "They aren't getting anywhere near you or him."

So they ran. Finally, Lily could feel warmer—the Order headquarters was near. The comforting hum of a phoenix was close by. Her feet were aching, but James kept pulling. They turned a corner, then another, and they were finally facing the little shack that the Order kept nearby just for them.

Lily and James entered the little, run-down shack—not stopping to even catch their breath. The shack contained nothing but a rocking chair and a fireplace—but that was all they needed. Lily shot a fire into the stone fireplace, and smoke immediately curled out of the chimney.

"Hurry," she breathed to James, clutching his hand all the tighter. He tossed a handful of floo powder into the orange flames, and they coiled and arched into crackling green flames. They stepped in the fire together, side-by-side.

"Home of Remus John Lupin," Lily said clearly, praying with all her heart that they wouldn't follow them further; that they wouldn't know where they had gone. Maybe someday they wouldn't have to do this anymore—they wouldn't have to recognize the tired, worn out look of Remus's face not as one of exhaustion as he ran into his study, but one of worry, pity, and sorrow.

Maybe someday they would never have to run from him again.


End file.
